System level designers who determine a need for a newly defined integrated circuit, for example to integrate a variety of functions into one chip, often use an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or system on a chip (SOC) cell based design. In this approach, a library of known functions is provided, and after the functional design of the device is specified by choosing and connecting these standard functions, and proper operation of the resulting circuit is verified using electronic design automation (EDA) tools, the library elements are mapped on to predefined layout cells, which contain prefigured elements such as transistors. The cells are chosen with the particular semiconductor process features and parameters in mind and create a process parameterized physical representation of the design. The design flow continues from that point by performing placement and routing of the local and global connections needed to form the completed design using the standard cells. Eventually, after design rule checks, design rule verification, timing analysis, critical path analysis, static and dynamic power analysis, and final modifications to the design, a “tape out” step is formed to produce photomask generation data. This photomask generation (PG) data is then used to create the optical masks used to fabricate the semiconductor device in a photolithographic process at a wafer fabrication facility.